


Delivery Date

by cunnilingusbeast



Category: Hiveswap, Homestuck
Genre: Alien Biology, Masturbation, Other, Sex Toys, Tentabulges, Tentacle Dick, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 14:43:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16451858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cunnilingusbeast/pseuds/cunnilingusbeast
Summary: You’ve never been brave enough to order toys like this, content to watch the occasional animated smut. All those times you attempted getting yourself off with your own hands weren’t nearly as satisfactory as this…





	Delivery Date

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic I've completed since 2014 so like... not sure if I'm formatting this correctly cause I'm used to posting fics on tumblr or on fanfiction.net :'^) feel free to leave suggestions! I'm planning on writing more for tegiri and the other tealbloods, hope you guys enjoy the fic!

It’s been exactly one night, 8 hours, 32 minutes, and 6 seconds.

 

According to the estimated delivery date, that’s how late your package is. You huff, leaning back into your computer chair. It whines as you spin around and cross your arms in annoyance. Usually you would go to one of your preferred handlers for deliveries because of how unreliable drones can be, but this type of package is not something you’d want other trolls to know you’re purchasing. 

You spin back towards your husktop, glaring at the monitor, the light reflecting upon your glasses. Underneath your annoyance, another emotion bubbles up; anxiousness. Considering the competition for this item, you hope the drone wasn’t scavenged. This was a limited edition item, and surprisingly an official one, too. You managed to scoop it up, although the bidding war on it made you spend your entire allowance in one go… still, it was worth it.

The display pictures show a bright fuschia tentabulge, with fin-like ribbing, along with impressive girth and length. Based off of a popular main character from a newly released magical girl anime, all reproductions of it sold out in the blink of an eye. 

 

You gulp, your think pan heating up at the thought of it sliding into you and - 

 

The loud buzz of a drone snaps you out of your reverie, and you practically fall out of your chair to race out the door to snatch up your prize. You scuttle back to your room as soon as your hands are on the box, putting out a “Do Not Disturb” sign, since your Eastern Alternian doors don’t have locks. 

You place the box on your bed, hesitantly pulling off your hat and jacket. A bottle of lube glistens on a stand next to your recuperacoon. You settle back down onto your computer chair, grabbing the lube and unbuttoning your pants with trembling hands. You practically rip your underwear down, revealing your already half-unsheathed bulge and wet nook. 

A heat crawls over your face, making your blood rush up to the tips of your ears. With bated breath, you unbox the silicone product, uncapping the lube quickly afterwards. Its girth and length were definitely worth the price. You admire the tone of the fuschia, its color going to an almost pastel pink towards the tip. 

Your nook throbs and you clench your legs; you’re still not sure how you’re going to fit even half its length inside you. After a moment of trying to get your blood pusher to calm down, you pour a generous amount of lube onto your fingers and onto the fuschia bulge. It’s been awhile since you’ve done this. You’re not the type to really touch yourself or use toys, but lately your urges have been increasing and with no quadrantmates or the confidence to do quick hook-ups you’re running out of options. 

Sliding in a single finger, you whine softly, gently opening up your walls. Spreading your legs a little, you push in deeper, watching as your bulge completely unsheathes itself. It slides out curiously, attaching itself to your hand. Not today, little nakama.

Another finger follows, and another. You choke back a moan, biting down on your lip almost hard enough to make it bleed. You arch slightly, the excitement and nervousness for the main course making your nook drip teal onto your chair and fingers.

After a few more moments of stretching yourself out, you grab the silicone bulge eagerly. Your own fingers have never been enough to make you actually climax, so you’re hoping this might be the thing to finally do the trick. At this point, you’ve stained the edge of the chair a deep teal. Slowly, you slide the tip into your entrance, trembling as inch after inch stretches you out. A hoarse moan escapes your throat, and you close your eyes at the halfway mark. The pressure is almost too much, but at the same time it’s incredible. You can feel your nook clench around the bulge’s girth, your own bulge trying to slide around it to relieve itself. One hand wanders down, pumping it to give yourself a little more relief. You shudder, making you close down hard on the toy again, sending shivers down your spine.

Your back arches as you slide in the last few inches, another moan escaping and resounding against the walls of your room. At this point, you could care less if someone hears you. 

Sweat slicks your hair to your face, and fluids gush out from your nook, spilling onto your fingers and thighs. You allow yourself to get used to the full girth of the bulge, your nook convulsing around the ribbed edges causing you to whine a few octaves higher than your usual voice. It’s a bit bizarre hearing yourself making such noises, but you ignore it in favor of concentrating on your lower half. Attempting to steady your hand, you pull out the silicone toy and thrust it into yourself in one swift moment. Another loud whine passes your lips. One hand grabs onto an arm of the chair and your legs almost go limp. 

You thrust it in again, harder this time. Gasps and groans bubble up in your throat. The ribbed texture brings you nearly to the edge, forcing teal slurry to spill out of your nook. You probably should have placed a bucket underneath you but it’s too late for that. The thrusts quicken, your hand almost frantically trying to push more of the toy’s girth into you, pushing deliciously against your inner walls. You almost sob, your legs spread as far as possible to allow the toy to plunge deeper. 

After a few more thrusts, you feel the heat pooling inside you come to a climax. Your bulge curls around your hand as you plunge every inch of the toy in yourself. As you come, a wave of teal slurry coats your fingers and the toy, spilling onto the floor in a wave of teal. Your limbs go stiff, and your nook clamps down on the toy one last time before you collapse onto the chair. 

It takes you a few minutes to recover, but when you’re finally breathing normally again, you run a non-cum stained hand through your hair. Oof. You slide the toy out from your nook, feeling almost painfully empty. You haven’t came like this in awhile, or ever really. You’ve never been brave enough to order toys like this, content to watch the occasional animated smut. All those times you attempted getting yourself off with your own hands weren’t nearly as satisfactory as this… you make a mental note to leave a good review on the seller’s page later. And maybe buy another toy or two.

Your eyes wander down to the floor beneath you, which is basically a puddle of teal at this point. You sigh. You’re going to have a hell of a time cleaning this up without your lusus noticing - and probably laughing his ass off if he does. 

 

Time to get the mop. 

 


End file.
